


kinky shit for 30 days

by LuLeeBell



Category: Gravity Falls, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, OCD, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLeeBell/pseuds/LuLeeBell
Summary: Kinks-giving except I started in the middle of november.1. Cuddling2. Kissing3. Masturbation4. Hand job5. Clothed getting off6. First time7. Half naked sex8. Blow job9. Against the wall10. Doggy style11. Dom/sub12. Fingering13. Size Kink14. Punishment15. Sweet and passionate16. In public place17. Watching Porn18. Morning lazy sex19. Wax Play/Candle Play20. Your own kink (Cg/l)21. Shower sex22. On the desk23. Trying new position24. Shy25. With toys26. Boring sex27. Rough, biting, scratch28. Role playing29. Jealous Sex30. Whatever pleases you (surprise)





	1. 1. Cuddles

Mark laid in his bed, burried in his blankets trying to become warm. Fading in and out of sleep, Mark had been like this all day, but never sleeping for more than half an hour at a time with 15 minutes of tossing and turning and groaning, just trying to get comfortable. 

Jack opened the door to marks house and looked around. "Mark?" Jack called. There was no sign of him. In fact, there was no sign he had even been up. It was still messy from the night before, and the dishes from their dinner hadn't been cleaned yet. Mark wasn't one to be asleep for long, so Jack became worried. He ran up the stairs to his room hurriedly. 

"Mark?" He called louder as he made his way to the bedroom. Inside he was met with a groaning Mark, coughing and rolling in a mess of blankets. Mark then turned toward his name and frowned. "Oh, Jack. I didn't want you to see me like this." Mark's voice was quiet and raspy, the very opposite of his usual booming and smooth online persona or his less loud, yet still smooth casual voice. 

Jack ran to Mark's bed immediately and began to stroke Mark's face, looking more upset than before. "Oh my god Mark, I shouldn't have left last night when you said you didn't feel well. You're so warm right now, and covered in sweat. Are you cold?" Jack nervously rambled, feeling guilty for not being here to take care of his boyfriend. Mark chuckled a bit. "I'm okay, it's fine. People get sick." He insisted, trying to calm partner. Jack did seem a bit not relaxed seeing that Mark wasn't so miserable he could still laugh, but there was still something itching at the back of his mind. 

"You didn't answer my question." Jack stated. "Huh?" Mark questioned. "My question. I asked of you we're cold. Are you?" "Freezing." Mark answered, shivering as if to make a point. Jack shook his head and crawled into the bed with Mark. "I'll keep you warm." Jack smiled and held Mark's body to him, forgetting about the sweat that covered him. Mark felt warm immediately and leaned into Jack, no longer feeling uncomfortable, feeling right at home in Jack's arms. "I love you." Mark whispered sleepily. Jack chuckled. "I love you too."


	2. 2. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabifica

Mabel paced around her makeshift bedroom wanting to scream. She was so unprepared for what was going to happen later. The thought of it just kept eating at her and she couldn't stop moving or she would probably go crazy. She only stopped moving when a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and she saw her brother staring at her intensely. 

"Hey, did you just hear me? What's wrong?" Mabel did not, in facy, just hear him. Her head was too scrambled to make thoughts and process things. She scrunched her eyes and tried to focus. "W-what? Sorry Dipper. I- I'm just worried." She stammered. Dipper shook his head and sat her down, knowing her OCD was getting her this way. "Mabel, what are you worried about? All your pacing is making the ceiling rain more dust than usual." Dipper joked, but her face didn't look relieved. "Pacifica wants me to come over."

"Pacifica? Why?" Dipper asked disgustedly. "Oh shit, I forgot you don't know. Pacifica and I have been dating for a while and I think she wants to kiss me but I haven't kissed anyone and she probably kissed a bunch of people which now that I say it out loud that makes me feel even worse because that means other people have been with her like I have .." Mabel rambled until her twin interupted her. "Wait, Mabel. This is too much to process. Give me a minute." 

Dipper sat next to her and started to go through the all of what his sister said. Once he fully understood, he his bed to his sister. "Okay so first of all, why didn't you tell me you were together. I would have kept the secret-" "It wasn't a secret." Mabel stated. Dipper was dumbfounded. Everybody else had known except for Dipper. Although it wasn't knowingly kept, Mabel just never told him. Mabel stood up and walked out of the room, knowing it was time to start heading over to her house. "We're going to talk about this later." Dipper yelled to no avail.

Mabel ended up laying on a couch with Pacifica watching Duck-tectice for a while before sitting up looking at her girlfriend. "Hey Pacifica, can I ask you something?" Mabel asked timidly. "Yeah, of course. Ask away." She smiled at the brunette as she turned to her. Mabel fidgeted with the sleeves and didn't look up when she asked her question. "Have you ever... kissed anyone?" Pacifica was taken aback at the unusual question. "Me? Umm... no, I haven't. Why, what's wrong?" The blonde grabbed her girlfriends hands and stared at her worryingly. Mabel looked up at Pacifica and was feeling a bunch of feelings. "Nothings wrong, I just wanted to know if I would be your first, since you're mine." Mabel smirked mishcheviously. "First what?" Pacifica asked before being answered with a pair of lips on hers and a tackle met with a fit of giggles. "What was that about?" Pacifica asked before being pecked on the lips again. "Shut up and kiss me back." Mabel joked. And she did.


	3. 3. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has fun in the shower while Phil is on vacation

Dan came home carrying a singe bag of grocieries and a box of pizza. He set the items on the kitchen counter and instead of putting the groceries away or opening the pizza box, he made his way to the bedroom. He stripped himself down to his boxers and searched for a clean towel, only to find them all on Phil's bedroom floor. Dan shook his head and grabbed one of the towels, determined to use it clean or not. He stepped into the bathroom and didn't bother shutting the door, seeing as Phil was in Florida, so Dan had a bit of privacy. Dan turned the knob on his shower and waited for the water to warm up before slipping out of his boxers and stepping in. 

The water was hot, but a comfortable hot. It felt good on his torso down to his leg. He groaned in pleasure as the water ebbed away his worries. Dan found himself starting to touch himself slowly. With light, long strokes, Dan bucked his hips into his hand and moaned. He went over the head a few times before getting a harder grip and making faster strokes. Dan leaned against the wall of the shower and began to think about Phil. About how he'd love for Phil to see him doing this, how he'd love to be on his knees sucking Phil's dick as he did this. Dan went deeper into thought and moaned louder as thought. "Mmmmm, Phil!" Dan groaned as he pushed himself to the edge with each stroke. Dan arched his back as he climaxed, white streams hitting the shower curtain. 

Using soft strokes to ride out his orgasm he still bucked his hips a bit, loving the feeling of being slighty overestimulated. After he finished, Dan actually began to clean himself and got of the shower. Dan slipped on a clean pair of boxers and am oversized shirt to go and eat pizza and have a normal rest of the night.


End file.
